


(Un)likely

by MadQueen



Series: MISC. Fandom Fics [2]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship but... is it?, F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, lonely dennis :(, memory machine is broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Dennis has been here the entire time...You remember that, right?---Short Dennis (Mark Likely) x Reader, absolutely no idea what's going on here fellas. Reader is gender neutral.
Relationships: Dennis Anderson | Mark Likely/Reader
Series: MISC. Fandom Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	(Un)likely

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely no idea what my obsession with Mark Likely is but please enjoy this lil fic I wrote with him OASJDIOJAOSJD 
> 
> how can you guys not have the hots for 'dennis' he's a sexy firefighter man

Dennis has been here the entire time...

You remember that, right? 

It's not that you didn't feel lucky to be with such a great guy, you just… something didn't feel right. Ron also seemed to notice something was up, but his worry wasn't about you but rather whether or not people agreed with him. You cared about Ron, but he was… short sighted. He had problems with seeing how others felt. So, you don’t mention it to him that you feel similar. 

It was weird. You could _remember_ last night, how Dennis had held you and whispered sweet nothings in your ear near the fire… but when he managed to get you two away from the group now, it was different. It didn’t feel…  _ familiar-  _ the way he had pulled you close to him… but it should, right?

Dennis' forehead pushed against yours, and he let out a shaky breath. "I love you." He said, smiling wide after he places a quick peck onto your lips.

That causes you to freeze… Was this the first time he had said that to you? You search your memory, and then it seems to all come back to you.  **No** . It wasn't. The first time had been on week 3 of being in the Forgotten Realms… or had it been week 4? It was weird, like you couldn't quite remember exactly the event. You remember it happening, because of course it  _ must  _ have… but the moment is _foggy_. 

Dennis is waiting for something though, and his eyebrows stitch together at your lack of response. "I love you." He repeats, somewhat stubbornly. His smile has slid down, like he was less enthusiastic, and that's really what pushes you to say it.

"I love you too." The words don't feel right. You weren't someone to say those words lightly, but… you **did** love him, right? 

He'd… proposed, and you'd agreed. You wouldn't do that if you didn't love him… _ Wait… When was it that he had proposed again? _

Hearing the words makes him smile wide. Dennis slides closer to you, his arms wrapping further around your waist, and his lips touch themselves to your throat lightly when he moves his head to the crook of your neck. “Yes, you do.” He says, and for some reason that sends a twinge of fear down your spine.  _ “Say it again.”  _ That part isn’t whispered into you. It’s forceful, and his arms tied around you curled closer. Almost like a python wrapping around it’s prey.  _ “Please.”  _ Now that part sounds desperate. 

You’d already frozen against him when you'd gotten lost in your thoughts, but that throws you off guard. “ _ I love you _ .” You sound hollow when you respond. It doesn’t sound like you’re really there. 

He seems satisfied now, but he doesn't let go of you. He stands there, in your arms, simply allowing himself to be held. 

It gives you time to think. 

You didn’t know what it was exactly, but…  _ Something was wrong.  _ And you needed to figure out _what_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on episode 38, if other things happen with Dennis/Mark, I do not know them. Please do not spoil if anything else does happen :(
> 
> I hope you guys liked the story! I love the likely family <3


End file.
